Solo contigo
by Zullykat
Summary: Porque al final me decidí por ti. Final alternativo de Perdidas de mis amores.


Final alternativo de "perdidas de mis amores".

Ni la serie, ni los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Solo contigo**

Hoy es mi boda y la verdad estoy muy nerviosa. No pensé que este día llegaría. Todos los invitados ya estaban llegando, todo estaba listo para el gran momento, pero yo no me sentía tan entusiasmada como debería.

— ya terminamos con el maquillaje —

— Toph te vez hermosa —

— gracias chicas, por estar aquí conmigo —

— ese es nuestro deber como tus amigas—

Katara y suki me ayudaron a arreglarme, ellas eran mis damas de honor. Acaban de terminar de maquillarme, ya tenía puesto mi vestido y ya había sido peinada. Pero aun así sigo sin entender porque me siento de esta manera, estaban mis amigos, familiares, mis padres estaban conmigo, pero aun así…

— puedo pasar — alguien toco la puerta, no pude sentir quien era, estaba sumida en mis pensamientos, asi que fue Suki quien abrió la puerta.

— General Iroh —

— puedo hablar a solas con mi futura sobrina —

— por supuesto, Katara —

— si hay voy — y así, ambas salieron.

— mi pequeña, te vez hermosa — me dijo con una sonrisa

— gracias tío — le devolví el gesto.

— nerviosa —

— mucho —

— jeje no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien —

— eso espero tío —

— Toph, realmente estoy feliz por ustedes, yo te considero como una hija como a Zuko, ustedes dos son muy importantes para mí, y lo único que quiero y deseo es su felicidad, quiero que sepas que los quiero mucho —

— Tío… yo también te quiero mucho, y también te considero como un padre, ya que, aunque mi verdadero padre está aquí, tu ere el que siempre me has aconsejado desde que te conocí — la voz se me iba, y es que este hombre puede hacer que se me salga las lágrimas.

— me siento muy feliz por tu palabras pequeña. Sabes el día que te conocí sabía que eras especial, eres una persona única y dudo volver a ver alguien similar a ti. Eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, no me importan las decisiones que tomes, siempre te comprenderé y te apoyare —

— gracias tío — ya no pude contenerme, solté las lágrimas que habían amenazado por salir desde el principio, solo me acerque a tío y lo abrace y el me lo devolvió.

Cuando terminamos hablar, Katara y Suki entraron. La maestra agua estaba vuelta loca porque se arruino mi maquillaje, así que empezaron a arreglarlo. Poco después se volvió oír la puerta, esta vez era Aang que igual que Iroh quería hablar conmigo.

— Toph, estas hermosa —

— bueno, eres la tercera persona en decírmelo —

— y no creo que sea la última, en realidad todas están hermosas —

— ah! Al fin nos notaste —

— amorcito no seas celosa, además no creo que le quieras robar la atención a la novia ¿verdad? —

— jumm —

— tranquila Katara tu novio solo está intentando ser amable —

— y bien pies ligeros, que querías decirme —

— realmente estoy feliz por ti…—

— eso me lo ha dicho medio mundo —

— oye déjame terminar, he estado ensayando este discurso desde ayer —

— jajajjaaj está bien —

— bien ¿estas lista? —

— sí, y ¿tú estás listo para llevar la ceremonia? —

— por supuesto — me dio una amplia sonrisa pero luego la remplazo por una cálida — Toph, en verdad te deseo que seas muy feliz, y si Zuko se atreve a lastimarte lo lamentara — dijo juguetonamente.

— vaya, que paso con el Avatar pacifista —

— Aunque no lo creas, puedo ser salvaje a veces —

— jajaja —

— está bien no es necesario que te rías —

— no te creas, muchas gracias Aang, por ayudarme y estar aquí conmigo —

— ¡oh por los espíritus! Usaste mi nombre —

— ya estoy hablando en serio — le di un puñetazo en el hombro.

— jajaja está bien, no es necesaria la violencia… pero tú sabes que puedes contar conmigo en lo que sea — él me dio un abrazo el cual yo correspondí.

— realmente te lo agradezco Aang —

Después de un rato Aang fue a prepararse. Las chicas continuaron con los últimos detalles, adornos para el peinado, algunos listones del vestido, solo faltaba algunas joyas, pero antes de terminar se volvió oír la puerta, (que acaso todos se pusieron de acuerdo), Katara se acercó a abrir, pero después de concéntrame me di cuenta de quién era y por alguna razón me sentí angustiada.

— Sokka, ¿qué haces aquí? —

— hermana, quiero hablar con la novia —

— uf, primero Iroh, luego Aang y ahora tú, que acaso no entiende que en estas situaciones se necesita privacidad —

— Katara —

— está bien, pasa —

— pero quiero hablar a solas con ella — me tense, las veces que ha querido hablar a solas conmigo es de algo que siempre termino angustiada.

— hoy estas muy exigente ¿no? — suspiró— está bien, Suki acompáñame afuera, mi hermano quiere hablar a solas con Toph —

— oh! De acuerdo — se dirigió a mí —en un momento regresamos a terminar de arreglarte — y se comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

— bien hermano, entra, pero no la hagas llorar como Iroh, tuvimos que volver a maquillarla, entendido —

— está bien, no tienes que regañarme, entiendo — lo sentí entrar y cerrar la puerta.

Me puse nerviosa, puedo sentir su mirada intensa hacia mí, se quedó un rato observándome hasta que decidí romper el silencio.

— y bien, vas a decir lo mismo que los demás, o me traes algo nuevo —

— ah! Si…lo siento, es solo que te vez hermosa —

— al final Aang tenía razón —

— umm…sobre que —

— ah! Sobre…no es importante —

— bueno, si tú lo dices — se quedó en silencio, es muy incómodo en verdad, pero después de un rato continuo — Toph, ¿eres feliz con esto? — a que viene esa pregunta, ¿Qué si estoy feliz?.

— de-de que hablas —

— tu sabes, sobre la boda, de pasar el resto de tu vida junto a Zuko — ¿Qué si soy feliz por lo de la boda?, ¿de casarme con Zuko?.

— y…eso te importa — me puse a la defensiva.

— claro que me importa —me tomo de los hombros —¿amas a Zuko? —

— para que quieres saber —

— solo contéstame —me sacudió de los hombros, y me zafe de él.

— ¿Quién te dio el derecho de hablarme así? — le dije, me sentía sofocada.

— Toph, la razón por la que vine es porque quería acabar con todo esto — me dijo con voz más calmada.

— ¿acabar con todo esto?, de que hablas—

— de mis sentimiento por ti, de que te amo, que estos años me di cuenta de esto, y que fui un idiota por permitir alejarte de mí, — me quede muda, atónita — como dije, la razón por la que vine es para dar por acabado todo. Iba a desearte lo mejor, a confesar mis sentimientos por ti. No venía a impedir nada, pero te veo insegura, es por eso que necesito saber Toph, ¿en verdad deseas casarte con Zuko? —

Yo no sabía que responder, quiero mucho a Zuko, pero es cierto que estaba insegura. Y ahora que Sokka viene y me confiesa que me ama. Una ola de sentimientos del pasado se apodera de mí. Que podía decir en estas situaciones.

— ¿Por qué no me contesta?, si en verdad quisieras me responderías de inmediato —

— retírate de aquí —

— no Toph, contéstame —

— dije que te retiraras, solo viniste aquí a arruinar mi día, vete, tu rechazaste mis sentimientos en el pasado, ahora no vengas a exigir nada, me casare y seré muy feliz, así que vete —

— Toph…—

— lárgate de inmediato —

Explote, que podía hacer. No tenía el derecho en venir y confundirme, que se creía. Quería que se fuera, que se alejara de mí.

— bien, me marchare, te dejare tranquila. Pero quiero que piense bien de esto, porque si tomas la decisión equivocada o te estas casando con él solo por despecho, serás infeliz, y yo no quiero eso para ti Toph —

Se fue, dejándome con una gran tristeza. Él me amaba, lo acaba de confesar, pero ¿Por qué espero precisamente hasta hoy para decirme?, voy a casarme con Zuko, ¿Qué acaso no entiende?, que acaso le gusta hacerme sufrir. Pero me dejo intrigada lo último que dijo ¿me estaré casando por despecho?, yo quiero mucho a Zuko, pero ¿me quiero casar?.

— ya estamos aquí —

— terminaremos con los últimos detalles te parece —

— está bien — respondí con desanimo notable.

— Toph, que te pasa, ¿estás bien?, ¿Te sientes nerviosa? —

— no, estoy bien, no se preocupen —

— espero que mi hermano no sea el culpable, si no lo asesinare —

— no, estoy bien, será mejor que acabemos con esto —

Ellas ya no dijeron nada, es obvio que notaron que no quería hablar, así que continuaron con lo que faltaba.

**oOo**

Estaba detrás de las puertas con mi padre. Él me decía lo hermosa que me veía y lo feliz que se sentía por mí, pero la realidad es que no estaba poniendo atención. Las puertas se abrieron anunciando mi entrada, tome a mi padre del brazo y comenzamos a caminar. Ahí estaban todos, amigos, familia y personas que no conocía, todos con buena vibra, pero no estaba él. Llegamos al final del pasillo ante la mirada de todos, mi padre me entrego a mi futuro marido quien me dijo que lucía hermosa el cual yo respondí con una sonrisa fingida.

Aang llevo a cabo la ceremonia, pero no había puesto atención en nada, durante sus palabras, Zuko me pregunto si estaba bien, yo respondí que todo estaba perfecto aunque estoy segura que él se dio cuenta que mentía. Seguimos con la ceremonia hasta el momento final.

— Toph BeiFong, aceptas al Señor del fuego Zuko como su esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, y tomar el cargo de reina para gobernar a su lado —

— yo…acepto— dude

— y usted Señor del Fuego, acepta a Toph BeiFong como su esposa, para amarla y respetarla, hacerla su reina y gobernar juntos esta Nación—

— yo…— se quedó callado por un momento —no, no puedo hacerlo— hubo un sonido de sorpresa de parte de todos los invitados y luego el silencio.

— pe-pero ¿Por qué?, ¿no me quieres? —

— Toph, yo te amo, pero no te puedo hacer esto — me agarro las manos — no puedes hacer algo que no quieras y tú sabes que no quieres —

— Zuko, yo lo sien…—

— no lo hagas, está bien, ¿qué quieres hacer? — Aunque no podía ver, mire hacia donde se suponía que tenía que estar Sokka, sentí que Zuko sonrió y se acercó a mi oído— será mejor que vayas por él, yo me encargare aquí, se feliz—

— yo…— sentí sus vibraciones, sabía que le dolía, me siento muy culpable. Después me concentre en Iroh y Aang, sentía que ellos entendían —muchas gracias Zuko — me solté de él y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la salida ante las miradas de asombro de todos, aunque no hice caso, solo me interesaba llegar hacia él.

**oOo**

Después de un momento de búsqueda, lo sentí sentado cerca del estanque donde Zuko y yo alimentábamos a las tortugas-patos. Me quede ahí un rato para sentirlo para luego acercarme con cautela.

— So-Sokka — él se dio vuelta hacia mí.

— ¿Toph?, ¿Qué haces aquí?, se supone que deberías estar a lado de tu marido—

— no me case —

— ¿q-que? —

— lo que oíste, no lo hice —

— ¿por qué? —

— Zuko no acepto —

— ¿QUE?, ¿ESTA LOCO O QUE? —se puso de pie.

— lo hizo por mí — se quedó en silencio — se dio cuenta de algo que yo no hice, me dijo que quería fuera feliz. Se dio cuenta que estaba insegura—

— oh! —

— gracias a él me di cuenta de algo —

— y que es —

Me acerque a él y lo bese, él se quedó en shock. Ahora entiendo todo, seguía amándolo, solo que esos sentimientos estaban dormido, y cuando él dijo _"te amo"_ despertaron. Me sentí aliviada, agradecida con Zuko por ayudarme y entenderme. Me aleje un poco y susurre:

— yo también te amo —

— estas segura — asistí.

— quiero estar solo contigo— y con eso él me abrazo y me beso.

* * *

Como vieron, la diferencia fue la seguridad de Toph, mientras en el final toko Toph estaba segura de lo que queria, en esta se muestra muy insegura y no admite lo que siente.

bueno, espero que les haya gustado este final Tokka. Sayonara. :P


End file.
